Seven Minutes in Heaven
by darkkunoichi727
Summary: while the poor boys who started a rave in Ayami's basement clean up, the girls settle on a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven! who gets stuck with who? read to find out!
1. The Party

**The Party:**

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

While her father was away in the Land of Water, Ayami decided to throw a party. It was da bomb. DJ, lights, and numerous other things, it was completely awesome.

It was goin' good until someone (or some people) started a rave. In the end, all furniture in the basement was either smashed, torn, upside down, or on fire because some idiot bought a FLAMETHROWER!!!!!

Naturally, Ayami was completely pissed and threw everyone out, except for the unfortunate boys who started the rave (Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Airo, and Neji) and the girls who were sleeping over that night (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Nara, Chikara, Tenten, and Temari).

Ayami wasn't about to let some boys who totaled her basement get away so easily.

"A-ayami-neechan, d-do y-you th-think it w-was right t-to make the b-boys clean?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Damn straight!" She shouted, her face still flushed with anger.

Temari was laughing as she adjusted a function on her camcorder. "I have no clue what's funnier: Watching the boys clean, or videotaping it.

The girls all sat down on the floor and watched the boys clean.

**WITH THE BOYS:**

"You baka! You just had to bring a flamethrower!" Sasuke shouted as he smacked Kiba over the head.

"Watch it! Blame Airo and his damn crack!" Kiba yelled.

"Don't blame my crack! Blame Naruto's liquor!" (ha-ha pun) Airo shouted.

"Hey at least blame Mr. Cigarettes and Mr. Funnel!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT?! MY CIGARETTES HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!" Shikamaru screamed.

"But they burned the curtains, didn't they, Shikamaru?" Neji said pissy-like.

"Well you're the one who forced Kiba to eat the cake with the funnel, Neji!" Shikamaru pointed out.

"But Sasuke shouted rave!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT!?"

Soon the boys were kicking, punching, biting, and arguing while cleaning.

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO CLEANING IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THE OUTSIDE WORLD AGAIN!!!!!" Ayami screamed.

There was a long silence then there was the pristine sound of Windex squirting on the smoky walls.

"How do you do that, Ayami?" Temari asked in wonder.

She shrugged. "I grew up with an annoying cousin and a twice as annoying brother. I have an iron fist and both Airo and Neji had met it more than once."

"So what else do you want to do except watch the boys clean?" Sakura whined.

"How 'bout a game?" Ino said.

"I say truth or dare."

"Nah that's stupid, Sakura-chan. Karaoke is better."

"Even stupider, Temari-chan. What about Pillow Fights?"

"Childish, Tenten-chan. Who's up for Spin the Bottle?"

"Interesting, Nara-chan, but I have something better."

"What, Ayami-chan?" The girls were curious.

She got a troublemaking glint in her eye. "Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"That's the most awesome idea!" Chikara said. The girls agreed.

"How 'bout we include the poor boys?" Ino asked.

"Ok with me!" Ayami said.

Tenten walked over to get the boys.

"If you don't play, you have to clean all our houses including the Hyuga Compound and the Uchiha Manor." Ayami bribed.

"DEAL!!" They shouted without hesitation.

"The boy puts whoever's it in first and then we shove the girl in. And don't forget to put on their headband," Ayami reminded the boys as the girls left the room.

**WITH THE BOYS:**

"Ok where gonna draw straws!" Kiba shouted as he bunched up seven straws at different lengths.

The boys all drew a straw and held it up.

"AW MAN I HAD TO GET THE SHORTEST! DETEBAYO!!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba triple-knotted Naruto's headband around his eyes and shoved him in the closet.

"Give the girls the all-clear!" Sasuke shouted.

Shikamaru ran to the door and gave a thumbs-up to Ino.

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

Ino handed out small slips of paper to the seven girls. "Write your name down and put it in the hat!" She shouted.

Slowly, the girls threw there papers into the hat. Ino came by and shook it and randomly pulled out a slip.

"Looks like its Ayami-chan up first!" Ino said.

Nara took Ayami's headband and triple-knotted it over her eyes.

"I had to go first?" She said.

"Yup!" Temari said as she shoved her in the closet.

**IN THE CLOSET:  
**

Ayami flew forward and crashed right into someone. "Owwwwww . . ." She moaned.

Whoever who was under her shifted under her and helped her up. "Can you see at all?" The boy asked Ayami.

"No. Nara-chan used the deadly triple knot on me," Ayami muttered, rubbing her head.

"Same here, except Kiba used it on me." He said.

Ayami blushed lightly. Do ya think I can help you loosen it?" She asked.

"Sure. Good luck." He said and turned around. Ayami worked on the knot.

After a minute, she got somewhere. "How's that?"

"Fine, it's actually a bit better." He said.

**OUTSIDE THE CLOSET:**

"Hey, did anything happen yet, Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"No, they aren't talking or . . . anything, are they dead?"

"Yeah, Ayami and Naruto are dead."

"How much longer do they have in there?" Neji asked.

"About five minutes."

**INSIDE THE CLOSET:**

"Hey, how long have we been in here?" Ayami asked.

"Maybe about two minutes," Naruto said. _I had to wear a jacket inside the closet._ "Hey, do you mind if I take off my shirt, ya know its kinda warm in here."

"Uh . . . o-ok," She stuttered. _Now I'm stuck in here with a shirtless guy . . . oh kami don't be Sasuke-teme!! _"Um . . . c-can I take of my shirt?"

"S-sure . . ." He said nervously.

Sitting back-to-back, both of them felt their blushing in the almost choking silence. Ayami then got a horrible idea. Turning around, she whispered her idea into Naruto's ear. He grinned. "It's sick, evil, twisted . . . and I like it,"

"Just hold on tight." She said as she got a good grip on the door knob.

Naruto wound his arms around her waist and pulled back. Soon it ended up like a pure tug-a-war. Ayami then giggled madly.

"Um can we have a couple more minutes?" Naruto asked.

Ayami went on a wild giggle-fest as she let go and fell into Naruto's lap. Ayami and Naruto waited a few seconds before pressing their ears up against the door.

"How'd ya think they took it?"

**OUTSIDE THE CLOSET:**

"OMFG WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura was a complete and total disaster.

"Ok tell me what exactly you heard." Shikamaru said with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

Sasuke got up and started to violently shake Shikamaru while repeating the word 'privacy'.

Tenten, Temari, Ino, Nara, Chikara, Airo, Kiba, and Choji were restraining Neji so he wouldn't go tearing down the door and beating up poor Naruto to a bloody pulp. Then, of course, he has to deal with the wrath of Ayami.

Ino then let go of Neji's arm and whispered something in his ear. He was silent for all of a second and activated his Byakugan. He reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly . . .

**A/N: Konichiwa peoples! I am dedicating this story to F.F Daniel F. Pujdak, who died on 6/21/07 (he lived next door to me) along with Innocent Heart, Demonic Blood: Ayami Hyuga's Story. JA-NE!!!**

**Next Chapter: WHAAAAT?! Total Shock!**


	2. WHAAAAT! Total Shock!

**Previous Chapter: The Party **

Ayami and Naruto had listened to everything that was going on outside, and both were now were bursting out laughing.

Both of them were sitting in the back of the closet which was kinda small, leaning against each other, hands only a fraction of an inch apart, faces even closer.

Right then, Ayami shivered a bit, causing her hand to overlap with Naruto's.

With that little touch, a huge spark came between the two like a lightning bolt. Their faces were stained red; fortunately their eyes were covered so they couldn't really see each other.

Ayami had the urge to activate her Byakugan, but for some strange reason, she didn't.

_Why am I holding hands with a guy I don't even know? _

_Why am I leaning toward a girl I can't see? _

_Why am I flexing my lips? _

_Why am I not holding back? _

_Why are our lips touching? _

_Why are our tongues starting to fight? _

_How did I get a sudden burst of confidence? _

_How could I do this to someone I don't even know? _

_Who is this guy? _

_Who is this girl? _

_Why does . . . _

_. . . this feels so right! _

When Neji finally wrenched the door open, fully prepared to pounce on the Uzumaki brat, but was held back by almost everyone present.

What they saw made their eyes pop out, mouths drop, noses bleed, and a few collapses.

They saw Ayami and Naruto making out with her hands on the back of his neck and his hands on her back. To make this even worse, Naruto had no shirt on and Ayami only had her breast wrappings on since she hadn't changed yet since she was hosting a pajama party.

There was an awkward silence after Ayami and Naruto had parted. Everyone was silent from shock from what they had just witnessed. Finally a certain dark haired emo spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sasuke shouted

With those words, Ayami and Naruto finally let go of each other, looking around to find the source of the voice.

Both of them felt their headbands slip a bit, just enough to see what was goin on.

What they had seen put them at shock also. They didn't even know who they were stuck in the closet with, no less they had made out.

Ayami's face took on a whole new shade of red from the close embracement to a shirtless guy.

"What did you do to Ayami you baka!" Airo shouted, so close to strangling Naruto it wasn't even funny.

Luckily, Naruto had a fraction of a second to get a head start.

Ino and Sakura wasted no time restraining Neji from committing murder of the highest degree.

Sasuke joined in the fun and started to chase Naruto also, while breaking several more items.

Hinata came back to reality and pounced on Ayami.

Ayami started to fight back to defend herself.

Shikamaru was enjoying himself while videotaping the entire thing.

Kiba wasn't interested in the least and began to wail on Shikamaru.

Temari reached in just in time and was able to rescue her camcorder from certain doom.

"What the hell did you do to him, you little baka!?"

"Nothing you teme of a Hyuga!"

"This is the best video ever!" Temari chuckled.

"Not until my little baka of a sister tells me what happened!"

"My lips are sealed," Ayami remarked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE . . . AHHHHH!!!!!"

"This is stupid, but awesome!"

"Get back here, Uzumaki!" screamed Airo.

"Nope, baka!" Naruto shouted, flinging a vase at Airo.

"Please, Airo, calm down!"

"Not until he's pushing up daises!"

"How much does this funky looking vase cost, Ayami?"

"Ow—100000—ryo,"

"Um," Naruto stalled. "Airo broke it!"

"NNAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ayami suddenly stopped wrestling her sister on the ground. Currently this was worse than the rave. She pushed Hinata into the wrecked couch, knocked out Naruto, Sasuke, and Airo, threw them into the others.

"ALL BOYS GET OUT NOW!!!! GIRLS UPSTAIRS NOW!!!!" in her scary voice.

Just the sound of her voice made them all head for the hills, except for Sakura and Hinata.

"We want to question you, Ayami," Sakura said apologetically.

"You won't get away with this, Ayami!" Hinata snarled.

**A/N: Konichiwa! Major case of writers block!! **

**Next Chapter: Tell it!! **


	3. Tell It!

**Previous Chapter: WHAAAAT?! Total Shock! **

Hinata became steadily bored and decided to head upstairs to where the other girls were.

Sakura had an evil glare on her face that lasted for a good one or two minutes.

Finally Ayami whispered, "Is it safe to turn the washing machine on now?"

"Yeah," Sakura pulled the dial on the machine and it started to do what it was best at, wash.

Soon the washing machine was loud enough so they could talk normally.

Yet another few minutes passed and both were doubled over laughing.

"You really had me going there, Sakura!!!" Ayami gasped, still laughing.

"Yeah, I know!" Sakura chuckled. "I had me going for a second, too!!"

Finally, Sakura calmed down enough so she could pop the question to Ayami.

"What happened when you and Naruto were in the closet?!"

Just thinking about what had gone on in the closet made Ayami take on that same shade of red. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"So tell me what happened!"

"Well . . . uh . . . we just . . . kinda . . . talked,"

"Yeah right, I saw more then talking in the closet girl!"

_I know is should tell the truth. It's not like me to be ashamed to tell my best friend. They saw us goddamn kissing for heavens sake!! Why the hell did I suggest this damn game!!!! _

"I had nothing to do with it! He kissed me!"

Sakura wouldn't take anything except what happened.

"Yeah right, you were really enjoying that kiss with Naruto!"

"I didn't even know it was Naruto! And I hoped to hell it wasn't that teme Sasuke!!"

"WHAT!? I thought you knew!!!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?! I WAS F-ING BLIND FOLDED!!!!!"

"Of course this is coming from the girl that can see through everything and see stuff in slow-mo and predict everything.

"AHH!!! I'M SO STUPID SOMETIMES!!!!"

"You mean you didn't think of using the Byakugan or the Sharingan?!"

"Um . . . maybe?"

_Sometimes, she's more dense then Naruto. I can see why he likes her now. _

"Fine. If you won't tell me what really happened, I'll just make something up!" replied Ino.

"NO WAIT!!!!! I'LL TELL!!! Just don't tell anyone!" Ayami begged.

"Don't worry, I won't." she said, fingers crossed behind her back.

When everyone was out of the basement, the boys were out the door either chasing Naruto, running from Airo, or just trying to keep up.

It was like living hell running from Airo. Like if you're on a treadmill that's on the highest speed known to man running from a gigantic fan that will rip you to shreds at any given moment. But compared to Airo, the fan was giving mercy.

"Airo—slow—down!"

"NOT TILL HE'S PUSHING UP DAISIES!!!!!"

Kiba was amazed that they had been running for over three hour's non-stop and Airo hasn't broken a sweat.

_This guy isn't human, _Kiba thought.

While Naruto was running, Sasuke was trying to keep up with him.

"Yo—baka—I—need—to—ask—you—something" Sasuke panted.

"If you have been too thick to notice, I'M BEING HUNTED!!!" Naruto screamed, looking more and more like his one tailed form minus the chakra by the second.

"Hey, I can get us outta this with our bodies still intact." argued Sasuke.

"IDON'TNEEDYOURHELPSASUKE!!!!!!" he shouted in one breath.

"Or . . . I can make it worse," An un-Sasuke-ish grin popped up on his face.

"HEY, AIRO!!! NARUTO TOLD ME THAT AYAMI IS—" before the baka could say anything else, Naruto covered his mouth.

"You baka, I didn't tell you anything!"

"I know, but Airo and Neji don't know that."

Before Naruto could comment, Airo and Neji started to run faster with even angrier faces.

_Oh, shit. I'll kill Sasuke later! _Before putting any more thought to killing Sasuke, he started to run.

"I can still get us outta this."

"NO!"

"Fine then, Neji—"

"Fine,"

Naruto mumbled something.

"What, didn't catch that last part." Sasuke said, enjoying Naruto suffer.

Naruto sighed. "I need your help."

"Now was that so bad?"

Naruto wiped excess barf off his face. "Yes."

"Okay, keep quiet."

As they turned a corner, Naruto pulled out the famous fencing disguise.

When Naruto thought it was safe, he put down the cloth so they could breathe.

Before a word could be said, they heard footsteps. Naruto used his jutsu to turn himself into a plank of wood.

While Naruto kept quiet, Airo and Neji happened to pass by.

"Hey, Sasuke, did ya see Naruto pass by?" asked Neji.

"Uh, he went that way,"

"Alright, thanks."

Before Neji was off, Airo picked up Naruto's sent.

"Where's Uzumaki!!!" he asked in a scary sort of way and began to sniff the air. He kept moving closer and closer until he was right in front of Naruto.

Before he could lay a hand on the plank, Neji interrupted his interrogation.

"Let's go, Airo. He obviously isn't here."

Airo was a fraction of a centimeter away from the plank and finally he caved.

Naruto returned himself to normal. But they weren't alone. The shadows hid a single soul. A smart ass lazy soul was behind them.

"You guys are so troublesome." said a lazy voice.

Sasuke and Naruto were so shocked that Naruto jumped in Sasuke's arms and started to shake like a leaf.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?!?!?!"

"First tell me why you're in Sasuke's arms.

They both just noticed this and Sasuke dropped Naruto with no intention for his safety.

"Okay, tell us where you were," Naruto said, still looking like his one tailed form.

"Well, once Airo and Neji started to chase you, I decided that you guys were too troublesome so I went to Ichiraku's for ramen. I ate and I saw Airo and Neji come here so I used my Shadow Hiding Jutsu to hide.

"So, baka," Sasuke turned to Naruto. "What happened in the closet."

"Why should I?"

"This. OHHHH NNNEEEEEEJJJJJJIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" before the baka could continue, Naruto covered his mouth again.

"Fine, fine. Shut up, I'll tell"

Both of them nodded.

"Don't tell anyone I told you, or you'll wake up breathing through a straw."

Both nodded, but Sasuke had his fingers crossed.

**A/N: Konichiwa! I'm trying to make up for lost time! Ja-ne!!! **

**Next Chapter: Who Told It?!!? Ayami and Naruto's Wrath!! **


	4. Who Told It? Ayami and Naruto's Wrath

**Previous Chapter: Tell It!! **

Ayami had finally gotten through with telling Sakura with what happened in the closet. Sakura's jaw had dropped so low that Ayami thought it was dislocated.

"So that's what happened?"

"The solid truth."

Ayami's face still had a hint of pink, but she was shameless.

"I will kill you if you do tell, you know that, right?" Ayami said, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah, I won't tell," Sakura said, her fingers still crossed.

Ayami sighed. "That's a relief,"

Ayami headed upstairs to her room where the girls were. Ayami grabbed her pjs from the draw in her room.

"I need to change and shower. I'll be right back." And with that, she headed into the bathroom.

When the door closed and Sakura heard the shower start she turned on her heels to face the girls, a smug smirk on her face.

"Ya want to know what happened in the closet?"

The girls looked around nervously. They knew that not only would they meet certain doom, they would be betraying their friends trust. But this was something too juicy to resist. They nodded eagerly.

Sakura double checked the bathroom door was locked and retold Ayami's story.

Naruto finished telling both Sasuke and Shikamaru what happened in the closet. Both were awestruck.

"You do know that you made out with the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, right?"

"Yeah, and surprisingly, it felt good!"

Shikamaru turned around. "This is too troublesome. I'm going home."

"And, Naruto, Airo and Neji are still hunting you down."

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto ran off to the Hokage Monument.

Sasuke rounded up the boys minus Naruto, was hiding on top the Hokage monument, at his house. When everyone had arrived, he cleared his throat, a smug smirk plastered across his face.

"I know what happened in the closet."

"TELL IT!!!!"

Sasuke began the tale.

In the shower, Ayami sneezed a few times.

"Someone must be talking about me . . . oh no!" She wrapped a towel around her and barreled into her room. There was the girls, giggling in a circle, with Sakura finishing up her story.

"HOW COULD YOU SAKURA!?" she screamed.

"B-but—"

"ALL OF YOU OUT!!!!" Ayami screamed.

The girls slowly got up, took their bags, and left, glaring daggers at Sakura.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura," Nara shouted. "Now I lost my best friend!"

"Yeah," the girls slowly filed out. Hinata turned around to face Ayami.

"Ayami, I'm—"

"Just leave, Hinata, please."

Hinata turned around and left. Ayami went back to the shower, pausing to slam the door in Sakura's face.

"You've betrayed my trust, and my friendship!"

Ayami started up the shower and stepped in.

_Will I ever be able to trust them again? _

Naruto peeked from behind a huge boulder, checking to see if Airo of Neji were near. He sneezed a few times.

"Someone must be . . . talking . . . about . . . me,"

He dashed to his house in time to catch the last of his tale.

"OUT ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!" he shouted, using shadow clones to kick everyone out.

_So much for friends you can trust. _

**A/N: Konichiwa! I really need some ideas in fear of this story discontinuing! Ja-ne!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Friends You Can Trust **


End file.
